


La Rose de James

by Maldorana



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldorana/pseuds/Maldorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un membre de la Team Rocket est mortellement blessé. Mortellement ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Rose de James

D'habitude, lorsque ces sales morveux faisaient échouer leurs plans machiavéliques et d'ordinaire plutôt stupides, ils effectuaient toujours des sorties spectaculaires. Et souvent spectaculairement dangereuses, pensa Miaouss. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment ils avaient pu se débrouiller pour en sortir indemne après toutes ces années de chutes vertigineuses, d'explosions détonantes, de vols planés non contrôlés, et d'atterrissages fracassants. Seuls des personnages de dessin animé pouvaient supporter de tels dommages. Il tiqua et se dirigea vers la nacelle du ballon dirigeable à son effigie. Là, il fouilla quelques minutes dans le fatras qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et en sortit un miroir. Le pokémon parlant observa un instant son reflet en faisant quelques grimaces, comme pour vérifier quelque chose, puis fronça les sourcils. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, se dit-il. En tout cas, le grand paradoxe de la journée était qu'un des membres de la Team Rocket avait réussi à se blesser sans même avoir eu à affronter ces insupportables gamins.  
Avant que Miaouss n'ai eu le temps de renvoyer le miroir d'où il venait, une ombre surgit de derrière lui et le dépassa pour s'arrêter également devant la nacelle. L'individu s'empara alors de l'objet et lui cassa avec force sur la tête, laissant apparaître une énorme bosse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à t'admirer dans la glace, stupide Miaouss galeux ! Vociféra James. Jessie est en train de mourir, viens m'aider ! Hurla-t-il, affolé. 

Miaouss voulut ouvrir la bouche mais le jeune homme était déjà en train de fureter dans la nacelle du ballon. 

-Elle n'est pas en train de mourir, espèce d'imbécile ! Lui admonesta-t-il. Et puis tu... 

A cet instant, James perdit l'équilibre et tomba la tête la première au milieu du tas d'immondices qu'ils appelaient leurs effets personnels.

-Ah bravo, quel efficacité ! Le prince charmant qui vole au secours de sa princesse, ironisa Miaouss.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à James pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il franchit d'un bond la nacelle en administrant à nouveau un violent coup de poing sur le crane de Miaouss au passage pour lui sommer de la fermer. Le jeune homme se précipita alors au chevet de Jessie. Elle était adossée à un arbre un peu plus loin dans la clairière. 

-Jessie ! Jessie, tout va bien ? Reste consciente surtout, fit James, haletant.

Malgré le fait qu'il paraissait complètement paniqué, il était plutôt fier de lui car s'il n'était pas arrivé à aussi bien se contenir, il savait qu'il serait devenu totalement hystérique. Il tenait beaucoup à Jessie, et l'idée même de la voir souffrir lui était insupportable. Alors celle de la voir mourir... Il ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais. Même si elle avait un caractère difficile et qu'elle lui menait la vie dure, c'était comme ça qu'il l'aim... Qu'il l'appréc... Qu'il l'aim... Il soupira. Il ne savait même plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué la vie. Mais en omettant ce détail, la vie avec elle et avec Miaouss, c'était si simple. Pas de responsabilités, pas d'engagements : la liberté. Tout ce qu'il aimait.  
Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur sur le sommet du crâne. C'était Jessie qui venait de le frapper violemment.

-James, pour la dernière fois, JE NE SUIS PAS EN TRAIN DE MOURIR ! Alors arrêtes tes simagrées tout de suite et colle-moi cette saleté de pansement, qu'on en finisse, s'énerva-t-elle.  
-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, ajouta Miaouss en s'approchant tranquillement d'eux.

Il s'assit à côté de Jessie en se léchant la patte et observa James s'asseoir à son tour à côté d'elle pour jouer au docteur avec sa partenaire. Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche les pansements et le désinfectant à base d'essence d'ortide qu'il était allé chercher dans la nacelle, puis s'adressa à sa coéquipière :

-Heu... Tu pourrais me donner ton doigt s'il te plait ? Hésita-t-il, devant la conduite agressive de sa patiente.

Mais elle ôta son long gant noir et se laissa faire docilement. 

-Ça ne te fait pas mal au moins ? Voulu s'assurer le jeune homme en appliquant le désinfectant.  
-Oh, James, ça suffit, c'est juste une toute petite coupure, soupira-t-elle.

Elle avait dit cela sans agressivité. Elle était juste fatiguée de l'attitude de James. Cependant, elle devait avouer que cela avait un petit côté flatteur. Il était là à se mettre dans tous ses états simplement parce qu'elle s'était écorchée le doigt avec les épines de sa rose en plastique. Elle sourit intérieurement. Derrière son air niais, il était incroyablement attentionné en fin de compte. Elle avait de la chance, elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Il représentait en fait tout ce qu'elle cherchait chez un homme.  
Son cœur manqua un battement.  
Était-ce bien elle qui avait osé penser cela ? Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit, se disant que ce sujet étant bien plus épineux qu'un champ entier de roses et de ronciers, elle ferait bien de remettre ces réflexions à plus tard.

-Et voilà, Jessie ! S'exclama James. Maintenant ne bouge pas, je vais te servir à manger.  
-Et moi ? S'enquit Miaouss.  
-Toi débrouille-toi, tu n'es pas malade que je sache, répliqua le jeune homme en allumant le feu.  
-Eh ! C'est pas juste ! Jessie non plus elle est pas malade ! Fit le pokémon parlant en s'approchant du feu.

Cette remarque lui valut un grand coup sur la tête de la part de James. S'en suivit alors une violente querelle. La tête dans les nuages, Jessie les observait se disputer d'un œil distrait. Qu'il était bon de se faire cajoler, finalement. Et le fait que Miaouss n'ai pas le droit aux mêmes faveurs rendait la chose encore meilleure. Cela prouvait qu'elle était spéciale. Sans doute au moins aussi spéciale à ses yeux qu'il l'était aux siens.


End file.
